


Perfect

by GothamGirl88



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Bank Robbery, F/M, Fluff, Gotham, Joker - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Psychopath, jerome valeska - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGirl88/pseuds/GothamGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jerome seeing you at a bank heist and liking you instantly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Perfect**

**Jerome x Reader**

***********************************************

* * *

 

You just HAD to go to the bank today, you couldn't wait till tomorrow when you actually needed the money for,  no...you just had to go today.    
   
Now here you were sat against a counter in the middle of the room next to some creep who kept telling you he'd protect you as he slid his hand up your leg.    
   
"Dude I swear, that hand goes any higher and you won't have to worry about the robbers" you warn, he smirks sliding it higher.     
   
You grab his wrist pulling it away, grabbing his middle finger and pulling it backward dislocating it. He screams in agony snapping the attention of the bank robbers over to you  
   
"What's going on here?" One asks,  there faces hidden by masks.    
   
"He was getting a little handsy,  so had to teach him the error of his ways" you look up smirking, the robber's eyes dancing with excitement  
   
"Get up" he signals to you, you sigh holding your hands up walking in the direction he pointed. Great now you were probably going to die...you had no family, no real friends,  no one who would miss you.  
   
He led you into a store cupboard, flicking on a light switch leaving you both in a yellow hue. He pulls his mask off, shoving his handsome face. He pushes a hand through his red hair tidying it slightly.    
   
"Well that was fun! You always that violent?" He laughs  
   
"Only to handsy perverts who try to grab ass in the middle of a bank heist" you reply cockily, smirking at him.    
   
"Oh I like you! Introduction! Hello Gorgeous,  I’m Jerome” he bows right next to you  
   
“Y/n” you say uninterested, trying not to stare at him. Butterflies dancing around your stomach.    
   
“I like that” he laughed, his laugh echoed around you.  
   
You smirk at him, his laughter contagious, putting you at ease. You know that you should be scared. He was after all crazy, you'd recognised him from tv the second he removed that mask. But you just couldn't bring yourself to fear him, you felt quite the opposite in fact.  
   
“Pretty smile. Perfect. I think I’ll keep you” you cock an eyebrow challenging him.  
   
"Oh really?"  
   
"Yes because you see, whether they are well behaved or not, those people aren't getting out of here alive" you gulp slightly  
   
"So, you have two choices" he said holding up two fingers "you can either go back in there, or you can come with me" he ran his fingers over your cheek making goosebumps erupt over your skin.  
   
You bite your lip hesitantly, you didn't want to die. But did you really want to go with the crazy good looking guy? Part of you said no it wasn't safe, but the other part screamed "are you fucking crazy? yes!" and that beat the sensible side into silence.    
   
"Ok" you nod.    
   
He jumps happily, to your side and offers you his arm, take it and he leads you to the back door    
   
“Who’s this?” another masked guy asks    
   
“She’s mine, she’s coming with us” he smiles down at you.    
   
“Boss I don’t think that’s a good idea..” he didn’t get to argue further, Jerome took out his gun and shot him point blank in the head.    
   
"Well I don't pay you to think" he laughs  
   
You blink rapidly in shock but then giggle uncontrollably making Jerome eyes brighten even further.    
   
“Shall we?” he leads you over the body at your feet, through the back door. He opens the door of the van and helps you in.    
   
"Now doll you stay here, I'll be right back" he says pulling out his gun  
   
"Be careful" you call to him, shocking yourself. You met this guy an hour ago, while he was ROBBING the bank you were in! And now here you were telling him to be careful? Really?    
   
He freezes on the spot, spins theatrically and walks back to the van hopping in beside you.    
   
"Don't worry gorgeous, I won't be long" he cups your face, leans in and kisses you sweetly. You respond instantly, he pulls away smiling wickedly and jumps from the van sliding the door shut behind him.  
   
You sit there breathlessly, one kiss made you feel more than you had all your life. It was exciting, thrilling even. You were falling for a mad man, you think about the possibilities ahead of you. A devilish grin forms on your lips letting out a small cackle.  
   
*oh this is going to be fun!*  



End file.
